


The Photo Shoot of Supergirl, Flash and Green Arrow

by Artemis_Luna



Series: All Things Karivarry/Superflarrow [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Adorable Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Karivarry - Freeform, Karivarry is Adorable Fight Me, Multi, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak friendship, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Photography, Pictures, Superflarrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: Kara and Barry always talked about wanting to do a photo shoot in their superhero suits because that would just be totally awesome.So Oliver one day surprises them with one, against his better judgment of course.





	The Photo Shoot of Supergirl, Flash and Green Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> YEP. TOTALLY BASED ON THE EW COVER SHOOT SUPERFLARROW HAD AND I'M STILL FANGIRLING OVER THE PHOTOS AND I LOVE ALL OF THEM.

"Kara," Barry whispered as Oliver led him and Kara... somewhere. "Where's he taking us?"

"I have no idea either," Kara whispered back. "He gave me a lead-lined blindfold. I can't see anything!"

"That's the point of a blindfold, honey," Oliver said from behind them as he kept pushing them along. "You guys are terrible whisperers."

"Says you."

"Still heard that." Oliver stopped. "Okay, take them off."

Despite both of them having super speed, Kara and Barry peeled their blindfolds off in deliberation, almost like they were afraid to take it off. They loved Oliver — god they loved him so much — but when it came to surprises, sometimes he was a bit too... _much_.

Once they blinked a couple times to make sure they were seeing right, they were dumbfounded.

Barry leveled Oliver with a look of utter confusion. "So you took us to the S.T.A.R. Labs Hall because...?"

From behind a bunch of old crates, Felicity stepped into the light, a wide grin in greeting and a camera at hand. "Did two superheroes ask for a photo shoot?"

Oliver wasn't fast enough to brace himself; he ended up crashing to the ground, arms full of two superhero dorks, shrieking their gratitude into his ears.

This was his life now, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

"Aww," Felicity said as she brought the camera down to preview the photo she had just taken. "You guys are so cute and I'm very much _not_ a professional photographer, thank you very much, but you guys are still totally killing it!"

Kara and Barry shared a look; the initial pure giddiness in their eyes had slowly diminished after a couple of pictures had already been taken.

Barry shrugged. "Would be a lot better if we finished the trifecta."

Oh god, both Kara and Barry were  _pouting_.

Felicity hid her smile behind her hand; she was a hundred and ninety percent sure Oliver was going to give in to them now that Barry  _and_ Kara had teamed up; he always did when both of them gave their best puppy dog eyes at him. In fact, now that she thought about it, those two had used it on her a couple times.

Damn them and their adorableness and for using that against her.

She understood where Oliver was coming from: them taking pictures in their superhero gear _without_ their masks (well, just Oliver and Barry) screamed  _bad idea_ complete with flashing lights and deafening sirens, but—

You just couldn't say no to Barry and Kara; that was like saying no to two puppies.

Oliver bowed his head as he sighed greatly. "I'm going to regret this later."

Kara squealed as Barry rushed off to get Oliver's suit.

* * *

Felicity sighed. Of course Oliver was not going to make this easy for his boyfriend and girlfriend, despite the fact that it was  _his_ surprise for the two, who kept talking about how exciting it would be to have a photo shoot in their superhero costumes.

* * *

"Okay, no!" Felicity said frustratedly as she lowered the camera to look at Oliver. "You look like a dad who brought his two kids for an annual picture and do you know how _wrong_ that just sounded?"

Oliver's poker face remained intact.

"Would it kill you to smile?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and put his arms around Kara and Barry as Felicity quickly took the picture.

"Okay," Felicity said thoughtfully as she looked at the photo again. "Well, that's a step in the right direction, but I'm pretty sure I said  _smile_. What you just did, that wasn't a smile. You looked like you were in pain, which you probably are, but please can you bear with it for just a little while?! For Kara and Barry!"

Felicity smiled as she checked the photo on the camera. "Much better."

* * *

Their photo shoot ended much later than they originally planned, but no one minded because they actually got Oliver to enjoy it too.

Felicity was busy showing Kara and Barry all the pictures they'd taken ( _"Hey, you're a pretty good photographer!"_ ) when she stopped at the last one.

"This is my favorite," she said softly.

"Me, too," Kara and Barry said at the same time. Kara nudged Barry and smiled widely at him before collaring his shirt to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She let him go and both used their super speed to race at either side of Oliver, peppering his face with light kisses, repeatedly telling him variations of "thank you" and "I love you."

Felicity took out her phone and swiftly pulled up the camera app when she noticed Oliver had closed his eyes, looking seemingly content, despite having to go through what she knew was an exhausting experience for him but did anyway for Barry's and Kara's sakes. The other two were quick to notice the phone and they smiled at the camera.

Felicity grinned as she saved the picture. "Never mind. This is my new favorite."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
